


Skulduggery Pleasant Fluffy One Shot

by orphan_account



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Feels, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You can find me on tumblr here: https://raise-cain.tumblr.com/





	Skulduggery Pleasant Fluffy One Shot

The wind carried the salted sea water across Haggard as Valkyrie stood huddled on the pier regretting that she didn’t bring her coat with her while she waited for Skulduggery to arrive with her Christmas present. She clutched her in her hand that was quickly going numb from the cold. Turning around at the sound of the Bentley’s soft purring she let out a breath. It was surprisingly creepy out alone at night even when she knew that she could fight or out run anyone that could try and attack her. 

“Hey,” She said softly. Not wanting to disturb the quietness that the settling snow brung with it. 

“Hello,” Skulduggery replied with a smile in his voice. “How is your holidays going?” 

“It’s going okay.” She smiled at the memory of Alice squealing happily at her new stuffed toy. “You should have seen Alice’s face when I gave her that stuffed caterpillar toy.”

“Speaking of gifts. Here’s yours”

“Oh what is it?” She asks as she held up the spray inquisitively. “Is it weapon like mace or wasp spray?” 

“No although that would have been more usefu-” Skulduggery began but was quickly cut off as Valkyrie started reading the label.

“Anti-moaning spray?” She looked from Skulduggery to the gag gift.

“Well you’re always complaining about things so I thought that it would go to good use…” 

“Skulduggery, you essentially got me a spray bottle to stop me barking.” Valkyrie said exasperated. “You got Tanith a new, shiny sword, Ghastly a sewing machine and China a robe. You got me a bottle of water ” Valkyrie tried to reason with the man in front of her. “I want a weapon!” She said as she stalked up to him with the biggest pout she could muster on her face. 

"Well, I'm sorry. I thought you'd appreciate it. Here, let me see it” Valkyrie handed over the gift and crossed her arms. Partially because the wind was beginning to pick up.

“See how useless it is? It’s a bottle of wa- HEY!” She laughed as Skulduggery sprayed her.

“Hmm,” He said with a frown in his voice. “It must be broken because you’re still moaning.” 

“Skulduggery, I swear to God” Valkyrie laughed. 

"You put a lot of thought into Christmas this year," Valkyrie said quietly a little time later, They were sat in the car now since the sea had roughened and began to splash the pair. "Why the sudden change of heart?" 

Skulduggery tilted his skull and just as she thought that he wasn't going to answer he spoke. "I was bored and I came across a gags shop"

"Really?"

"Yep."

“I got you a tooth brush…” Valkyrie said after some time had passed.

"Excuse me?" Skulduggery turned to her and she tried her hardest to hide her grin.

"Well, you never said that you don't brush your teeth so I assumed" She said as she handed over the packaged utensil. "Do you brush your teeth?" 

"No, Valkyrie I do not."

"Have you ever thought about doing it?" She wondered out loud. Skulduggery tilted his head at her again.

"I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it. But I've never done it"

"What's stopping you?" Valkyrie asked as she warmed her hands in front of the Bentley’s heater

"Well, technically nothing." He considered the possibility of brushing his teeth and decided that it wasn't going to happen.

Looking at the small digital clock that was fitted into the Bentley’s dashboard Valkyrie decided that it was time for her to go. Saying goodbye and taking her present with her (despite it being the dumbest present she ever received) Valkyrie walked home.


End file.
